Various types of brewing nutritional supplements, Chinese medicines, cooking condiments, and many other materials are made in form of powder or particles to facilitate eating, drinking, using, or even being absorbed by human bodies. The consumption of the powder or particulate substances generally has some common features such as a fixed quantity of consumption or a mixture of several substances of similar properties mixed in a certain proportion. Therefore, a spoon or a measuring tool of a fixed unit or quantity is generally attached to a packaging object such as a bag, a bottle or a can for containing the powder or particulate substances, so as to provide a convenient and accurate application and achieve a better effect.
However, the aforementioned the powder or particulate substances have the issue of being moistened by water or moisture. Particularly the original containing device such as a bag, a bottle or a can comes with a relatively large size, so that after users opens, shuts and uses the containing device for some time, the powder or particulate substances may be agglomerated or even deteriorated by moisture. In addition, the relatively large original packing containing device occupies more space and causes inconvenience of portability or use while the user is going out.
To improve the inconvenience of portability, some consumers buy a smaller containing device which is used for packing or mixing the contents of the original packing containing device, but a spoon or a measuring tool with a fixed unit or quantity is still required for the application, and the containing device is still opened, shut and operated by the users. The users have to measure the packed or mixed contents repeatedly one by one, and such application is troublesome and inconvenient to users, particularly to the elderly and children. The conventional containing device has the drawbacks of causing inconvenience of use, making a user to take measurements at will, reducing the willingness of use, and lowering the efficiency of use.